


cutting words

by SirenDreams



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31daysofwayhaven, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Detective Hyde discovers the truth of Dr. Murphy’s identity and Adam says something he regrets. [For Day 1 of 31daysofwayhaven]
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	cutting words

**Author's Note:**

> For the #31daysofwayhaven challenge on tumblr. Please check out @31daysofwayhaven for the full prompt list as well as to see other awesome works people have done! 
> 
> Pairing: Lillian Hyde/Adam du Mortain (implied)  
> Prompt: Sharp

“You knew.” She breathes out, her fine features masked in an illusion of calm even as her voice trembles in rage. “The entire time... You knew exactly who he was.”

Unit Bravo look between themselves, even Mason appearing uncomfortable in the face of Detective Hyde’s rage. None of them have ever seen her so incensed— not even during her spats with Adam which were a near daily occurrence. Felix is the first to break the stretch of silence, his gaze downcast as he quietly answers her.

“Yeah, we knew who Murphy was.” He glances up quickly, amber eyes tinged with regret. “We weren’t allowed to tell you, Lily.”

“We understand you’re angry but we had our orders. It was classified information. We are truly sorry,” Nate adds, rising from his seat and slowly crossing towards her. “But you must understand we—“ His words cut off a Lillian laughs, a bitter sound that cuts him to the core.

“You can say you understand all you want, that does’t make it true. We,” she gestures to the four of them with a violent wave of her arm and a tone like the edges of broken glass. “were supposed to be a team. What kind of team withholds information from the people who are on their side, huh?”

Mason refrains from acknowledging her statement, even as Nate and Felix shrink beneath her gaze... while Adam scowls with his usual firm stance in full effect. He’d known she wouldn’t understand, that she’d take it as a personal affront when all they’d been doing were following the orders they’d been given. And now, lashing out in the corner of the bar for all to see? Childish behavior. 

“You’re being childish, Detective Hyde.” Adam growls, unaware he’d spoken his thoughts aloud until Lillian’s pale blue eyes widen in shock followed by complete and utter fury.

“Childish?” She shakes her head and crosses to the chair Mason’s slouched in, yanking her jacket off the back of the seat with enough force that it’s a wonder the chair doesn’t tip over— even with Mason still in it. 

She stares Adam down as she pulls on her jacket, a baleful glare in her eyes. “You know what? Call it childish. Call it whatever the fuck you want. But consider that maybe I’m just tired of being lied to by everyone in my life.” With those words, Lillian turns on her heel and strides out of the bar without a backwards glance.

Adam would never admit it, but the guilt over his remark and Lillian’s departure is a sharp, stabbing pain as he stares forlornly at the door she made her exit through.


End file.
